


Nobody Had to Die

by MagicalArt



Series: Merlin Fix-It [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, F/M, Gen, M/M, S04e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: Merlin looked back at Lancelot, both of them looking relieved and surprised. Then they started laughing, kneeling onto the ground.They had done it, and nobody had to die.





	1. Sigil

Arthur and Merlin were sat in front of the fire while the knights slept. They were on the first night of their journey towards the Isle of the Blessed, where the veil to the underworld had been torn open, thus allowing the doracha to infest Camelot and the towns surrounding it.

They planned to close the veil, but the gatekeeper required a life sacrifice. A sacrifice that the prince was willing to take himself if it would save Camelot’s citizens. Not that he was keen on losing his life, but he’d do it if it meant nobody else would have to. There was so much more he wanted to fulfill before his death though, and he didn’t feel ready for it.

“Of all the things I’ve faced, I’ve never been worried about dying,” Arthur confessed, eyeing the embers of the fire.

“I don’t think you should now,” Merlin replied, looking at him. When the prince tried to return his gaze his servant looked away. 

“Sometimes you do puzzle me,” Arthur told him, turning back to the blazing fire.

“You never fathomed me out?” 

“No,” Arthur answered, smirking at Merlin.

“Well… I always thought if things had been different we would’ve been good friends.” Arthur already thought of Merlin as a friend, maybe even more.

“Yeah,” Arthur said instead, not meeting Merlin’s eyes.

“If you weren’t such an arrogant, pompous dollophead.” The prince let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

“That’s what you have to remember,” Merlin told him. “Things never turn out the way you expect.”

The way Merlin said it touched something inside of the prince.

“You’ll see.” Arthur lifted his gaze to Merlin as his servant spoke. “We’ll defeat the doracha. We will. Together.”

They were staring openly at each other now, their eyes soft. The prince couldn’t believe how the man in front of him seemed to always find the right words.

“I appreciate that,” said Arthur. He looked away when the gaze felt too strong.

He thought about what it meant. About Merlin. How the man was always at his side, being incredibly loyal and brave. About the tenderness he felt for him. Then he nodded to himself and reached into his bag.

Taking it out of it’s pack, Arthur placed something in his gloved hand, holding it out for Merlin to see.

“This belonged to my mother,” Arthur explained. “It bears her sigil.”

He was smiling at it tenderly, looking at the bird engraved in the middle. He felt vulnerable, like he was holding his heart in his palm.

“Here,” Arthur passed it to Merlin, their fingers brushing briefly. Arthur couldn’t help but love the way Merlin held it carefully, making it seem like the most valuable item.

“Arthur, I can’t,” Merlin protested. He knew the weight of what Arthur was giving him. The prince should have known he’d try to refuse it, thinking that Arthur was making a mistake. 

“Just…” He looked deeply into Merlin’s eyes, trying to convey his own emotion. “Take it.”

Merlin looked at him for a few moments, seeming conflicted and touched. He accepted the sigil, cupping it protectively in his hands.

It was Arthur’s most prized possession, one he’d sworn to give to the person he loved. In case Arthur died in closing the seal he knew that he had to give it to Merlin before it was too late. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was the person he needed to give it to.

\- Based off Merlin Series 4 Episode 1: The Darkest Hour (part 1), deleted scene #59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deleted scene was so GOOD and I’m so salty that it was deleted. It’s so Merthur!!


	2. The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has to close the veil that has been opened to the spirit world. Even if it kills him. (Not that Merlin is going to let that happen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Merlin Series 4 Episode 2: The Dartest Hour part 2. Merlin has recently jumped in front of Arthur to save the prince from one of the dorocha, and is now slowly dying.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any off the characters from Merlin. They are property of BBC and Shine.

Arthur’s chest ached at the sight of Merlin’s pale form, his body being wrapped in a blanket by Gwen and Lancelot.

Last night he and Merlin had been trapped in a corridor. Their torch had gone out, leaving them defenseless against the doracha. So taking refuge in an abandoned room, they were both terrified, and tried to reassure each other with their usual banter. The doracha had attacked them not long after, and apparently he and Merlin had the same idea, because when Arthur tried to get up and sacrifice himself, Merlin pushed him back and did it instead.

After that it had just been white noise, as Merlin was thrown back from the impact of the doracha. The knights had come in not long after, but Arthur was already by Merlin’s side. And when he flipped him over, Merlin’s face was white.

Arthur was terrified, thinking that Merlin was… dead. But he’d survived the attack, just barley. The prince could have cried in relief.

Percival has helped carry Merlin back to the fire, and Arthur watched over him for the rest of the night, unable to sleep. Gwen, having some knowledge on helping the sick and wounded, had helped tend to Merlin.

Finally, day broke, and it was time to go on their journey. Arthur continued to stare at him worryingly.

“We have to get him back to Gaius,” Arthur told Leon. 

“And abandon the quest?” Leon asked in disbelief. Arthur knew Leon was right, but he couldn’t care, not when Merlin was dying.

“I won’t let him die,” Arthur said stubbornly, his voice cracking on the last word. “He saved my life.”

“Sire,” Leon addressed softly. “If we don’t go to the isle so many more will perish.”

Arthur looked at Merlin again, his gut clenching. He didn’t know what to do.

“I will take him.” Lancelot was standing in front of him now. Arthur knew Lancelot was trustworthy, a close friend of Merlin’s, but the journey had already taken them so long to get where they were.

“Taking a wounded man, alone, it will take you at least two days to reach Camelot.” Arthur said. “And by then he…” Arthur couldn’t get himself to say it again.

“Not if I go through the valley of the fallen kings.” It was dangerous, but would certainly get them back to Camelot faster. And it was more of a risk to take the longer route. But Arthur would have to leave Merlin..

“You cannot abandon the quest,” Lancelot told Arthur pressingly, seeing the conflict on the prince’s face.

“He’s right, sire,” Leon told him. Arthur wanted to get angry at them, but he knew what was at stake. He looked down at Merlin again, who sat looking crumpled against some wood. He let out a pained breath.

Arthur nodded wordlessly. Lancelot squeezed his shoulder, and Leon gave him a sympathetic smile.

Again, Arthur had to watch as Percival carried a weakened Merlin. The prince kept an eye on Merlin’s face as hey made their way over to the horses. When they made it, Arthur helped lay Merlin in the horses saddle. The knights left them alone.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur told Merlin as he fastened the man onto the horse, making sure he wouldn’t slip off. Merlin’s eyes were open now, and he was no longer unconscious. “This is my doing.”

“Please take me with you,” Merlin whispered, his voice weak. Arthur met his eyes, and had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

“You’ll die, Merlin.” The prince couldn’t believe how brave and selfless this man was.

“You don’t understand. Please, Arthur.” It took most of Arthur’s will not to break down then. He couldn’t look at Merlin’s eyes.

“Do you ever do as your told?” Arthur managed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I have to come with you.” 

“Merlin.”

“We have to go,” Lancelot informed him, sounding apologetic.

“Wait, Arthur.” Merlin managed to grab something from his pocket. “You need to take it.”

It was his mother’s sigil, the one he’d given to Merlin only a day before. He looked into his servant’s eyes.

“If I’m going to…” Arthur’s eyes lit up with understanding, and anger prickled at his skin.

“You are not going to die, Merlin.” Arthur said, a slight edge to his voice. “You hear me.”

The prince tucked a strand of dark hair behind Merlin’s ear, one that had fallen. He took the sigil from Merlin’s palm and tucked it back into Merlin’s trouser pocket. 

“Go,” Arthur exclaimed, allowing the horse to follow Lancelot into the trees. His eyes stung as he watched Merlin disappear.

All of a sudden Gwen was by his side, squeezing his hand. When he looked at her he could see her worry too, probably for both Merlin and Lancelot. 

She pulled the prince into a tight embrace, and Arthur let her, squeezing her back. Her smell was comforting at that moment.

Then, he and his knights set off towards the Isle of the Blessed.

________________________

By nightfall, Merlin and Lancelot had reached a clearing by a river in the forest. The knight carried Merlin to the river's edge, laying him on the ground.

Merlin was getting worse as time passed, but they were able to cover quite a bit of land that day, so he was hopeful. 

Lancelot swore he could hear whispers coming from somewhere. He looked around, searching for the source. His eyes fell on Merlin’s palm, which was glowing as he touched the water.

The knight inspected it closer, but was interrupted by a voice.

“Lancelot,” it whispered. He turned his head towards it.

There, the lake had started flowing slower, and drops of water were lifting into the air. 

“Lancelot,” it said again.

His eyes lifted to a bubble floating in the air. Inside of it, the face of a woman was staring at him. The knight startled.

“Do not be afraid,” the woman said. “We wish to help.”

“What are you?” He asked curiously. There were faces behind her as well, floating above the river.

“We are Vilia.” She answered. “Spirits of the rivers and streams.”

Lancelot felt quite mesmerized by these beings, they had such a mysterious yet kind aura.

“The tear in the veil has caused the world to become unbalanced,” she informed him. “Good and bad spirits roam freely. But this cannot continue for long.”

“Prince Arthur is on a quest to seal the veil as we speak,” Lancelot informed the spirit. 

“He will both of your help. Especially the warlocks.”  
Lancelot glances down at Merlin, who was still unconscious.

“He is sick and dying.” Lancelot gestured to Merlin. “I need to get him back to Camelot so that he can be cared for.”

“Merlin is much stronger than you know. He has great power, one that may be able to seal the veil,” she said. “Do not worry. My sister’s are healing him as we speak.”

Lancelot looked at Merlin, whose skin was glowing with the spirits magic. Lancelot smiled, seeing the colour begin to return to his friends face.

“You must rest, young knight. You are tired.”

“I must find shelter. I cannot rest here with the doracha roaming the woods.” Lancelot looked around to see if he could spot anything.

“You are safe here. We will protect you against them.”

Lancelot watched them become specks of golden light, surrounding him and Merlin. He smiled in exasperation and wonder.

“Thank you,” he said before falling asleep.

________________________

“It’s good to give the horses a rest,” Gwen said, coming up to Arthur.

They were taking a rest from all the riding, hoping to find more water as well. Arthur hadn’t spoken much since Merlin and Lancelot had left, keeping a distance between him and his knights.

“You’ve been quiet,” Gwen exclaimed, a question in her voice.

“That’s what happens after having to listen to Gwaine for three days.” Arthur tried to joke, but was unable to hide the worried tone in his voice.

“You did the right thing, letting Lancelot take Merlin back to Camelot.” Gwen reassured him. “He wouldn’t have been able to continue with us.”

“I should’ve saved him,” Arthur said, his voice guilt ridden. 

Gwen was about to say something when she heard Gwaine shouting behind them. She turned around to see him fighting off a swarm of bees. She shook her head in amusement.

“It wasn’t your fault, Arthur.” Gwen told him. “And don’t worry, Lancelot will get him back to Camelot.”

Gwen squeezed his arm before setting off to help the knights search for water. Arthur was still filled with worry, but pushed it down.

________________________

When Lancelot woke up, Merlin was gone.

“Merlin!” He called, sitting up in a panic. His head whipped around, searching.

“Shh!” Lancelot turned and saw Merlin standing on some rocks by the river. He had a large stick in hand, and he was watchfully staring at the water.

When he turned around, Lancelot saw some fish hanging from the spear. He stared, wide eyed.

“Breakfast!” Merlin exclaimed, making his way over to the knight.

“Merlin, w-what?” Lancelot grinned in exasperation. “You- you’re meant to be dying.”

“Sorry. Here,” Merlin said, handing Lancelot the stick. “You look like you’re going to fall over.”

Lancelot swung at the warlock playfully. Merlin smirked.

“Not as quick as Arthur.” Lancelot let out a laugh. Merlin began walking towards the horses.

“We need to catch up with the others,” he said urgently.

“No, you are going back to Camelot,” Lancelot deflected. He knew Merlin’s magic didn’t work against the doracha, and without it he didn’t know how to fight. The man was defenceless.

“You can if you’d like,” Merlin replied. “Oh, say hi to Gaius for me when you get there.”

“Merlin,” Lancelot called, annoyed. He was such a stubborn warlock, Lancelot thought as he picked up his sword.

“Arthur’s right, you never do as you’re told.” Merlin’s mouth quirked up.

“Nope.”

________________________

Arthur couldn’t help thinking of Merlin when they reached the tunnels of Andor. Of the quest they’d gone on a few years prior.

“These tunnels will take us to the other side of the mountains by dawn,” Arthur exclaimed to his knights.

“Please tell me you’re not serious,” Gwaine groaned. He knew what was in those tunnels. 

“We will save days by going this way,” Arthur said.

“If we don’t die. Which we probably will.”

“These Gaia berries will mask our scent,” Arthur told the knight, holding out his palm.

“Oh great, I feel so much better now,” Gwaine said sarcastically. “Thank you, princess.”

“Would you rather Wilddeoren or doracha, Gwaine?” The knight didn’t answer, so decided to follow without any more commentary.

He heard a sound right behind the group, and turned warily. The knight was at the back of the line as the others went in before him. He shook his head, turning back to the cave, when he heard it. The doracha was coming straight at him.

Suddenly he was knocked onto the ground, a heavy weight on top of him. It was Percival, who was now nose to nose with Gwaine.

“I never knew you cared,” Gwaine said, surprised. Percival was staring at him, out of breath, looking quite handsome. Gwaine had the sudden urge to kiss him.

“Get up, quick!” Arthur helped pull them up, swinging a torch in his hand to repel it. The two knights followed him inside.

________________________

Merlin and Lancelot found an abandoned house just off the path. Merlin was currently attempting to light the fire.

“Why do that when you could just…” Lancelot made a gesture with his hands that meant to mean magic.

“A habit, I suppose,” Merlin muttered, heading over to the table where Lancelot sat. “I can’t do it in Camelot, it’s too dangerous.”

“That must be hard for you,” Lancelot said, his voice full of sympathy.

“I used to think I had a curse. That I was a monster,” Merlin confessed. “Now I realize that it’s a gift. It’s a part of who I am.”

“Will you ever tell Arthur?” Lancelot asked delicately. Merlin tensed.

“I want him to know,” Merlin told him. “For him to see it, just once, and realize that magic can be used for good. For him to know all I’ve done for him with it.”

“What do you really think he’d do?” Merlin thought for a moment, a sadness in his eyes.

“There is no point in dwelling on it. It will never happen.” There was such pain in the warlock’s eyes. He quickly changed the subject.

“You don’t have to continue on this journey, you know,” Merlin told Lancelot. The knight laughed.

“Just try and stop me.” Lancelot grinned, taking a sip of his water.

“Is it for Guinevere?” Merlin asked. “Why you’re risking your life.”

Lancelot nodded. “She’s so brave, going out there and risking her life. I just know that I could not bear to lose her.”

“I can understand,” said Merlin. About Arthur.

“You’ve risked your own life for Arthur’s so many times…” Then it dawned on him. “You love him, don’t you? It's not just about destiny, or doing the right thing, is it?”

Lancelot knew he hit the truth when Merlin’s eyes went wide. The warlock looked away, his cheeks flushing in shame.

“You can not tell anyone, especially him.” Lancelot was about to protest, but Merlin shut him up with a hard look. 

“Merlin-“

“Just, don’t. Please.”

The knight nodded.

________________________

They’d gotten out of the tunnels alive, and were now setting up camp as the sun began to set. Arthur had decided to stand guard, waiting to see if the dorocha would come.

“Have you seen anything?” It was Elyan, now standing beside Arthur. The prince shook his head.

“Do you know what we are going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?” The knight asked. The prince nodded, admitting it without a word. He didn’t want any of the knights knowing what it was. If they heard what he was planning, Arthur didn’t know what kind of self sacrificial thing they would do.

“Do you want to tell me?” Arthur turned to Elyan, shaking his head.

“The burden is mine to bear alone.” He didn’t want any of them getting involved. 

“Look around, Arthur,” Elyan told him, sounding exasperated. Arthur turned to the rest of them. To Guinevere laughing, Gwaine throwing his sword to Percival, Leon smiling.

“We would fight a thousand armies for you.” That’s why I can’t tell you, Arthur thought. “You’re never alone. We stand together.”

Arthur was moved by Elyan’s words, and thought about how hard it would be to leave them behind the next day.

“Let me take over, now,” Elyan insisted, reaching for the torch. “You need to rest.”

“Thank you.” 

For once, Arthur did so without process, wanting to spend as much time with his men before he left this earth.

________________________

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night when he sensed the dorocha.

Sitting up abruptly, he noticed that their fire had gone out, rendering them defenseless against the creature.

“Lancelot!” Merlin shouted as the thing lunged for him. The knight woke immediately.

They ran from the abandoned house out into the dark forest, running as fast as their legs could take them.

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup'anankes!” Merlin called for the great dragon, praying that Kilgharrah would get to them before the dorocha did.

It seemed his prayers were answered, as only a moment later the dragon came swooping down above them, repelling the dorocha with his fire.

They’d stopped at a large clearing that was almost like a field. From beside him, Lancelot unsheathed his sword, taking a defensive stance against Kilgharrah.

“It’s alright,” Merlin said, stopping the knight. He looked up at the golden dragon. “Thank you.”

“Who is your friend?” Kilgharrah asked with suspicion. Merlin turned to the knight.

“I am Lancelot,” the knight exclaimed. The dragon seemed to relax.

“Ah, Sir Lancelot,” Kilgharrah said. “The bravest and most noble of them all.”

“Thank you, but uh...I’m not sure that’s true,” Lancelot replied.

“We shall see.” The dragon looked smug.

“We have more pressing matters at hand. The dorocha cannot continue to stay in this world. Balance needs to be restored.”

“We are on our way to the Isle of the Blessed now,” Merlin told the dragon. “To help Arthur heal the veil.”

“Yes, but what about the price?”

“I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice…”

“The spirit world demands nothing,” the dragon interrupted. “It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper, who asks for such a price.”

“Even so, there must be no other way to close the veil,” Merlin voiced.

“That is where you’re wrong, young warlock. If you defeat the Cailleach, the veil can be sealed.” Merlin was surprised at this information.

“But how do we defeat her?” 

“With your magic, and a sword forged in a dragon’s breath.” Merlin blinked a few times.

“I need to get Excalibur?”

“No. It is not time yet for that sword to be wielded. But I can provide you with another.” Kilgharrah tilted his head towards the sword in Lancelot’s hand. Merlin looked delighted

“You could do that for us?”

“Indeed. The balance of the world must be restored,” Kilgharrah said. “But you must promise to return it to me after the deed is done.”

“Yes, of course. I promise.” Merlin turned to the knight, who looked baffled. “Hold out your sword.”

Lancelot complied, and the dragon unleashed his magic into the sword through his breath.

________________________

“Has something died?” Elyan asked.

Gwaine had taken his socks off by the fire, and they smelled disgusting. All of the knights beside him moved over to the other side of the fire.

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Gwaine protested.

“It is that bad, actually.” The knights nodded in agreement. Gwen looked disgusted.

Arthur watched this exchange feeling numb. He couldn’t stop thinking about whether Merlin was alright now. If Lancelot had gotten him safely back to Camelot.

The knights started laughing.

“What?” Gwaine looked down, and realized he had set fire to one of the socks. He frantically waved it around, eventually putting it out.

“Quiet!” Arthur shouted suddenly. He’d heard a noise from somewhere. The knights went silent.

They heard the door bang open, and all of them stood and unsheathed their swords. Then someone was walking towards them.

“Lancelot.” The moment they recognized him Gwen had him in a tight embrace.

“How is Merlin?” It was all Arthur cared about at that moment. Lancelot’s face fell.

“Bad news…” Arthur felt his stomach drop, horror evident on his face. “He’s still alive.”

Merlin came up from behind Lancelot, smiling like his usual self. Arthur let out a sigh of relief, his chest filling with warmth as Merlin stared back at him. He’d have to have a word with Lancelot later about giving Arthur a heart attack.

“Merlin!” The knights all ran up to him, tackling him with hugs. Arthur felt planted in place.

“Thank you,” Arthur said to Lancelot, trying to convey how much it meant to him. Lancelot squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

After the knights were done hugging Merlin, the man came up to Arthur. The prince had stood where he was the whole time.

“Arthur?” Merlin seemed a bit concerned. 

“It’s good to see you, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“You too.”

Then Arthur gave in, pulling him in tight, hugging him. Merlin let out a breath of surprise. 

They usually never did this sort of thing, even though it was normal between the knights and them. For Arthur, it was because the prince didn’t know if the touch would make him spill everything he felt about Merlin, or do something drastic like kiss him. But he had to now, after days of worrying about whether the man in front of him would survive. He had to smell Merlin, feel him, know that he was alive.

Somehow, Arthur managed not to pour his heart out or do anything drastic. Instead, they’d gone straight to the fire, sitting side by side, the knights quickly falling asleep around them. Arthur remembered that this might be his last night he spent with him.

“It’s going to be fine,” Merlin said, reading Arthur’s expression. “Everything is going to be alright.” 

“I’m just tired,” Arthur said, waving it off. There was a pause between them.

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself,” Merlin told him. Arthur shook his head.

“I have to save my people.” Another pause. Merlin was thinking.

“Why couldn’t I take your place?” Just the suggestion made Arthur’s stomach turn. 

“Merlin..”

“What is the life of a servant compared to a prince?” Merlin pushed. 

You are so much more than a servant. You are everything that is good, Merlin, Arthur thought. You’re brave, selfless, beautiful. I have nothing on you.

“Well, a good servant is hard to come by,” Arthur said instead.

“I’m not that good.”

“True.”

Merlin’s jaw was clenched, and he was shaking his head. 

“One thing,” Arthur said. Their eyes met. “Look after yourself, when I’m gone. I know how clumsy you can be.” Merlin let out a laugh.

“And...try to be happy in your life. You deserve it.” Merlin’s expression became tender. 

“I will try.” Merlin looked like he wanted to say something more, but refrained. Arthur decided not to pry it out of him.

________________________

Merlin knew that he and Lancelot would try to defeat the Cailleach, but if the plan backfired he’d sacrifice himself.

“The Isle of the Blessed.”

They had made it to a clearing and the Isle of the Blessed was in clear view. A lake was surrounding the small island. There was a large boat by the shore that they all piled in to.

By magic, the boat floated them to the island. The Isle felt eerie, and fog was surrounding them. When the boat stopped they all got off.

With Arthur in the lead, they made their way through the broken castle, but were startled when they heard the cry from something above.

“What is that?” Gwen shouted, pointing her sword upwards.

“I hope it’s not what I think it is,” Gwaine said. The thing swooped down on them.

“Wyvern!” Arthur warned, drawing his sword out with the rest of them. 

The wyvern began its attack, trying to claw at the knights, circling them and swiping at them. The knights were unable to catch it with their swords. Several of them fell, and Merlin knew he had to act fast. Using his dragon lord powers, he whispered a command for the creatures to back off.

The wyverns flew away, hissing at them as they went. Merlin looked around, relieved that nobody had seen him.

“See! We scared them off!” Gwaine shouted in triumph. Merlin rolled his eyes, and the knights continued until more wyverns came at them.

“Sire, go. We will fend them off!” Arthur agreed, and the group split in two. Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine heading to the veil while the rest of them fended off the wyverns with their swords.

When they’d finally reached where the veil was, all went quiet, except for the screams of the dorocha. And it was so dark.

“It is not often that we have visitors.” Merlin recognized the gatekeeper from his vision. She stood, hooded in a long dark robe, in front of a large black tear that must have been the veil.

“Put an end to this,” Arthur said, standing tall and firm in front of the Cailleach. “Heal the veil between the two world.”

“I am not the one who did this,” the gatekeeper said. “Why should I have to stop it?”

“Because innocent people are dying.” Merlin cut in, glaring.

“Indeed,” the gatekeeper replied, sounding amused. Then the Cailleach let out a crazed laugh. From behind them, Gwaine started marching towards her, his sword drawn.

With the swipe of her hand, Gwaine was thrown backwards, knocked unconscious on the ground. The Cailleach smirked.

“I know what you want.” Arthur exclaimed.

“Do you?” The Cailleach asked. “Are you willing to give it to me?” Merlin tensed.

“I will pay whatever price is necessary.” The Cailleach gestured for the prince to come to her. He began walking to her.

Then Merlin incantated a spell, sending Arthur to the ground, unconscious. The gatekeeper looked at Merlin, unsurprised.

“So, Emrys,” she said, making her way over to him. “You choose to challenge me.”

“Will you give yourself over to save your prince?” 

“If that is the only way,” he said, then tried to throw his magic at her. The Cailleach blocked the blast with her staff, looking angry.

“You cannot defeat me, emrys,,” she said.

“Maybe,” Merlin said. Then, Lancelot was behind her, his sword in hand, and she was stabbed through the chest. “But he is.”

The gatekeeper dropped her staff, her mouth agape as her body gave out under her. Lancelot pulled the sword out, and Merlin went over to them.

Using his magic, Merlin levitated her body, pushing it through the veil. A bright light shone around it, making Merlin and the knight have to shut their eyes. Then, the veil was closed.

Merlin looked back at Lancelot, both of them looking relieved and surprised. Then they started laughing, kneeling onto the ground.

They had done it, and nobody had to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like that Lancelot died. So I fixed it.  
> I hope you liked the fic! Sorry if it’s a bit messy, I didn’t go over it very much.


End file.
